Enslaved, Rescued, Loved
by Skitlez1
Summary: The Grand Line is filled with many things. The legendary One Piece, islands far as the eye can see, but it is also filled with love, and one of the Straw Hats has not recognized it yet. ZoroXOC Is being re-written due to unforeseen circumstances!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story! Hooray! Warning! I haven't shown this story to anyone, so this may be boring to read. Please review and let me know if there is anything I can do better or change. I also tried to use the best grammar I know but I'm still in school...

I don't own One Piece. One Piece (c) Eiichiro Oda.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1 - Enslaved part 1 - The Beginning of It All

It was nightfall on the Grand Line. The moon was full in the horizon, and it was cold everywhere. You were on the island of Great Forest, an island close to the Red Line, but not too far from Raftel, the island that is said to hold One Piece.

You stopped running to take a short break. You were breathing deeply, and as you pushed your long, black hair that was in front of your face behind your ear, you thought on how you could escape those horrible hunters trying to enslave you along with the other 100 they catch every year.

You heard them coming, and you quickly got up and ran as fast as you could. But you knew you had to do something or they would catch you. You thought quickly, and came up with a plan.

You spun around, and took out your two katana to fight. Two men with guns came at you, and aimed to shoot you, but you sliced their guns out of their hands and cut through their bodies as if they were practicing dummies. Then you ran again, passing trees, until you came to a field.

As you ran up a hill, you could just see something in the distance, but you didn't know what it was. It looked like a swarm of bugs, but then you recognized what it was. It was not a swarm of bugs, but a swarm of enemies. They were coming at you from all sides, and they surrounded you. You had nowhere to go, and you couldn't escape. You were on the edge of panic, and then you were in shock. You felt something touching the side of your head, and you turned to look at what it was. It was a man, and he was pointing a gun at your head.

" I'm afraid you have to come with us," he said with a smile on his face. He knew that his mission was accomplished.

More men walked up to where you were. One took your two katana, and another hand cuffed you with sea-stone cuffs, which you recognized from witnessing arrests of pirates.

Then they led you to a big horse drawn carriage with a big cage where the people usually sit when they ride a carriage. One man opened the door of the cage, and another pushed you in.

After awhile you were traveling back to the city of Great Forest. There the slave catchers would sell you to the owner of the auction house, and they would sell you in the slave auction today, and you would be forced to work for the person that "bought" you. You hated the sound of being sold. It just didn't feel right.

Once the carriage stopped at the city, two men came up to the door of the cage. One unlocked the door to the cage, and the other grabbed your arm and led you out of the cage into a building that had a big sign near the top. It said "MARIENES" in big blue letters.

Once inside the building, you saw a marine at a desk looking at some papers. He looked up once the marines escorting you stopped, and you stopped too.

"Ah, you brought another one. She will make a fine piece for the auction tonight," said the marine at the desk. "Put her…" He looked down at a piece of paper. "Put her in cell 108," he continued.

"Yes sir!" said the other two marines. Then they led you to a stairway that led into a basement.

When you got to the bottom stair, you saw it wasn't a regular basement. The whole place was filled with jail cells. You stood there in awe, at least until once of the guards pushed you to tell you to move.

It felt like the world was in slow motion as you walked to your cell. Other prisoners looked at you as you passed them, but you only looked forward. Once you came to cell 108, one marine unlocked and opened the door while the other one held your arm to make sure you don't escape. The door slowly opened, and then the marines pushed you in the cell, and quickly closed the door and locked it. Then they left you.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Preview: "Who is this guy? And who are those people he's talking with?" Chapter 2 - Enslaved part 2 - The Pirates


	2. Chapter 2

Second Chapter! This one is a bit longer than the last one, so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters or places. I only made up The Girl Who's Name That Has Yet To Be Revealed (GWNHYBR for short) and Great Forest. **

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 - Enslaved part 2 - Pirates

You looked around the cell. There was a pile of straw. Nothing else. You looked outside the cell. There was a man. He was asleep on a straw pile, about the same size that the pile in your cell was. He had green hair, which was strange to you because normally you don't see anyone with green hair. He was wearing a white shirt, greenish black pants with boots to mach, and a green haramaki with black stripes around his waist. It looked like something was missing, but you weren't sure what it was. His hands were handcuffed behind him, so he was sleeping on his side, and he looked uncomfortable, but comfortable enough to sleep.

You thought for a moment. You needed to get out of here, or you would be sold, and you didn't want that to happen, so maybe you could get some help from "Mr. Green Head" over there.

First, you had to get your hands in front of you. You got down on the ground, and lied on your back, and rocked back and forth, until you could slip your hands past your butt and under your legs. Then you tucked your legs in and got your arms in front of you. Now you could escape easier.

Next you had to wake Mr. Green Head up. You saw a rock on the ground, so you picked it up. Then you threw it at Mr. Green Head's head. When the rock hit his head. You could see him open one eye.

"What do you want?" he asked. You raised your finger to your mouth signaling him to be quiet. He nodded to say "yes." You picked up another rock. You threw it at a wall outside the cell, so one of the guards would think someone was trying to escape and come to one of the closer cells. The rock made a loud noise, and you knew that your plan was a success when one of the guards came.

"Who threw that rock?" the guard asked. No one answered as you picked up another rock, threw it, and knocked him out.

Next you reached for the keys that the knocked out guard had, but before you could, the wall made a cracking noise, and it burst open! Dust was everywhere, so you couldn't see who crashed the wall.

You heard footsteps, a good chance of marines. The dust cleared a little, and you could see the silhouette of someone. It was about as tall as you, and you couldn't really see anything else, except it had something on its head. Either that or its head was really weird.

"ZORO! WE HAVE COME TO GET YOU FREE!" said someone.

"Yeah Marimo! I would leave you here but Luffy wouldn't let me!" said another voice.

"You owe me 10,000,000 beli!" said a girl.

"YES! Captain Usopp has come to save the day!" said another guy apparently named Usopp.

The dust cleared, and you saw eight people standing at the broken wall, but then you noticed that two of them looked really weird. One looked like a reindeer, but it was small and it was standing on its hind legs. The other one, you couldn't tell what it was.

The guy with the straw hat walked to the cell with the man that had green hair in. Your eyes widened when the guy wrapped his arm 3 times around a metal bar of the cell. "_Who is this guy?" _you thought.

"Gomu Gomu no hipparu!" said the guy. He pulled the metal bar and broke it. His did it with the other bars, but with two hands at once, until "Mr. Green Head" got out of the cell. Marines came, and the bunch started to leave, but you needed to get out, so you threw another rock at the guy with the weird arms. The rock hit him, and he turned around to see you in the cell. You didn't talk since you didn't talk to people that you don't trust. He crouched down to where you sat.

"You want out right?" he said. You nodded to say yes. "We will get you out soon, but we have to go." he said. Then they left. "We will see you later!" he shouted in the distance. Marines ran over to the broken cell, and some ran ahead to catch the bunch that ran off.

"That was Roronoa Zoro that escaped! We also missed Straw Hat Luffy!" said a marine.

"_Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffy? Both of them are Supernovas! I should consider my self lucky to get help from a supernova," _you thought as you smirked.

"Hey you girl!" said a marine. He walked over to your cell. "You saw Monkey D. Luffy! Did he talk to you?" he asked.

"No," you said.

"Tell the truth!" said the marine.

"I am telling the truth!" you said. The marine sighed.

"Meh… have it your way, but the auction's in a hour, so don't get your hopes up!" he said. Then he walked away, and all was silent.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you like this chapter!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3 - Enslaved part 3 - The Auction

It had been and hour since you first saw the Straw Hat Pirates. It was now time for the auction, and you were hoping that Monkey. D Luffy would come like he said.

"Only a few minuets until the auction starts!" yelled a man. By now all of the prisoners were sitting on lined up boxes behind metal bars in one big cell. Looking around, you saw a pirate who you didn't recognize, a few what looked like normal people, and to what surprised you, a giant sitting right next to you.

"Hello," you said to the giant.

"Hi There!" He said with a grin. "Plan on getting out?"

"Yes. People were supposed to come, but they haven't showed up." you said.

"Ah. Sounds like ye have some friends! Haha!" he laughed.

"Well, I haven't really met them," you said sounding nervous.

"Do ya know thar names?" he asked.

"Two. Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro," you said.

"Straw Hat and Pirate Hunter! Well ye have some tough friends thar!" he said.

"Hehe… thanks… uh,"

"Jon's the name! And what be yours?" he asked.

"Miyuki. Miyuki is my name," you said.

"Well let's see if ye friends come. If they don't we try to escape with all our might!" he said

"Let's." you said.

After a few minuets you heard a voice in front of the large curtain you were behind. It was a man, and he said something, but you could tell what.

"Welcome to our wonderful auction! We hope that you enjoy this fine event, and buy something!" the man continued. "Today in our auction, we have ten things for you to buy today. First up, have young man." the man in front of the curtain said. You really didn't care what they said, at least until they said anything about you.

Time passed. Almost everyone that was going to be sold was gone. Time seemed to slow down, until it was your turn to get up on stage. Two marines came and led you to the stage. The whole place was filled, but you began to search for Monkey D. Luffy as the man spoke.

"Next we have a pretty young lady! Her charming black eyes! Her soft black hair! She can do ordinary chores, and entertain to your hearts content!" he said. "He price will start at only 25,000,000!"

As soon as the man said your price, you saw the Straw Hat Pirates walk through the doors, without being noticed. Monkey D. Luffy soon caught your eye.

**Straw Hat's POV: **

"Ok Nami. Let's bid for her!" said Luffy.

"We did the same plan for Keimi, I hope there's no World Nobles here!" said Franky.

"Don't worry. Even if there are World Nobles here, they won't bet for a girl. In Keimi's case, she is a mermaid, so the World Noble wanted her." said Nami. Now, Time to bid!"

The first bid was 25,000,050 beli. Nami bid for 25,000,100, gradually hoping that the price world build up, so then she could bid the rest of her beli and "buy" the girl that Luffy talked about. Nami had a lot more beli than on Sabody Archipelago because of the Straw Hat's last adventure, which ended up with them getting a lot of beli for saving a town. Nami was saving up for a moment like this.

The price kept getting higher and higher, and it was almost reaching the point where Nami wanted to stop. Nami slightly panicked, and raised her hand up high!

"I will give you 500,000,000 beli!" Nami screamed. Then everything was silent, until the auctioneer started talking.

"Going once… Going twice… SOLD FOR 500,000,000 BELI! And that was the last product! Thank you all for buying!" the auctioneer said.

**Miyuki's POV:**

"They… they… bought me…" you said to yourself.


	4. I'm sorry

I am sooooo sorry!

I cannot finish the story. My computer lost all the memory I had on it, and I would rather not start over after all that writing, so I'm going to stop and write a new one.

I will not release too much info, but it will be a crossover of Ouran High School Host Club and Bleach.

Again, I am sorry, and hopefully I will post my new story after I finish the first chapter. (Actually I have written the 2nd/3rd chapter, and writing the 3rd/4th chapter right now, but I don't know what I'll do for the first...)


End file.
